Stuck in the Sewers, Then What
by computergeeks58
Summary: April and Michelangelo are stuck in the sewers while the others are out. They watch TV for a while until they get bored and then April decides to spice things up.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the turtles._

Mikey and April were sitting on the couch in the turtle lair while the others were out.

Mikey hurt his ankle from a previous fight and needed to recover.

April volunteered to look after him by cooking his favorite pizza and letting him watch cartoons. She was wearing her infamous yellow jumpsuit.

"You know April, you're the best." said Mikey leaning back with his arms crossed behind his back and looking at her.

"Sure! Anytime Mikey!" said April smiling at him.

"Mikey sighed. "I'm bored. Why don't we do something else?"

"Good idea…..but what?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know maybe…..(sighs) oh well." said Mikey looking at his ankle and realizing that he couldn't do much.

April looked at his ankle and thought about something. "Wait! I got an idea!" April got off the couch and ran to the back.

Mikey watched April leave and then when she was gone, he turned back around towards the TV. He wondered what she could have thought of. Maybe she was going to pull out a board game or a video game. Maybe she wanted to throw a surprise party. Or maybe April just wanted to be left alone for a while. Mikey looked at the show that was playing on TV and drifted off. He daydreamed about what his brothers could be doing. Were they making fun of him behind his back? Were they having fun behind his back? Were they glad he was out of their hair? Mikey didn't know what to think? He sort of felt confused about things right now? Why did everybody leave him? "Oh man….I wonder what's everybody doing. I wonder what April is doing. This Friday really sucks." he complained to himself. But before he knew it, he heard footsteps.

"Oh Mikey!" said April.

"Huh?" Mikey turned around and saw what April was wearing. She had on a black trimmed in red bra with black panties. It was all lingerie. "Whoa April! You're totally hot!"

April boldly walked toward him as Mikey's eyes were glued onto her. "What do you think?"

"I've never seen you dressed like that April." said Mikey staring at her panties.

"Well I thought I might give you a little entertainment." said April kindly.

Mikey wondered what she meant by entertainment.

April then sat on the couch next to him, put her arms around him and started kissing him.

Mikey's heart raced as he felt April's soft lips on his. He then grabbed and held her by the hips.

Being aware of his ankle, April didn't sit on his lap. So she decided to give him a blow job. Mikey would love that right? "I wanna do something for you Mikey."

"Huh? What?" he asked.

April got off the couch and stood in front of him. "Close your eyes."

Mikey closed his eyes not knowing what April had in mind. 'What was she going to do, magically pull out something from behind her back?' he thought. Then he felt her soft hands touching him in a way he'd never imagined. "Uh…April…..what are you….(moans)….oh man….that feels so good April." Mikey then sunk further into the couch giving into April's feminine touch.

"Relax Mikey" April felt on his dick and started stroking it.

Mikey had an egg roll for a dick but that was ok.

After stroking Mikey's dick for a good while, April put it into her mouth.

That felt really good. "Oh April!...I never felt this way before!" he began squirming.

April loved that she could make Mikey scream. It turned her on listening to him and that made April wanna suck a little harder.

When Mikey would close his legs from the sensation, she would open them back up making him scream even more. His heart pounded, blood rushed through his head, he twisted and turned and continued moaning and groaning as he had never experienced such pleasure. "Oh man April…..(moans)…..you're so hot baby!" he said.

When Mikey called her "baby", it made her wanna keep going. So she sucked harder and faster. April watched Mikey's reactions and really enjoyed them. It kept her fueled up to keep going. Her heart was racing too from trying to make him feel good. She felt his dick get harder and harder until he was about to come.

"Oh April!...Oh man April!...I love you man!" he exclaimed in such ecstasy. Michelangelo was sweating and breathing heavily because he had never experienced such pleasure and excitement. Mikey finally reached his climax and came inside her mouth. He then sat up and looked at April. "Man April. I didn't know you were so hot." he was out of breath.

April took the chance to spit out Mikey's cum on the floor and sat up. It was the sewers anyways so who cares. She sat next to him on the couch again and this time took off her bra.

Mikey's eyes widened because April had such big breasts. "Whoa April you're...just so...hot!"

"You wanna touch my breasts Mikey?" she asked so sweetly.

Mikey looked at April and then at her breasts. But he seemed a little intimidated by her beauty. "Uh, sure." He reached for her breasts and began massaging them.

April moaned and then scooted closer to him. While he felt on her breasts, she touched and massaged his head. "Put it in your mouth Mikey."

"Sure...anything April." Mikey slowly leaned closer to her to put her breasts in his mouth and sucked on them.

As he sucked her breasts, April moaned and massaged his head.

After a while, Mikey wanted to grab April and let her be on top of him. "Why don't you lay on top of me baby?"

"Sure baby." she cooed back. "But what about your ankle?" she pointed at it.

"Aw don't worry about it. I'm a ninja I'll get better." he said holding his arms out to hold her.

But April didn't want to hurt Mikey so she held back. "Mikey I don't want you to hurt your ankle more than it already is."

"April I told you I'm a ninja. Just relax baby." said Michelangelo looking into her eyes.

April sighed and said, "Ok." She then got on top of him and sat on his lap.

They started making out from there.

Mikey would squeeze her breasts while french kissing her. Then he held her by the hips again and eventually squeezed her butt.

April was caught off guard but ended up liking it anyways. "Whoa Mikey!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah baby! I love your hot body!" said Mikey with a sneaky smile. He even licked her nipples while doing so.

That made April giggle. She loved her breasts getting touched. She kissed Mikey on the forehead.

Michelangelo looked into April's beautiful eyes and started having feelings for her. He took his green, mutant hand and felt her pretty, brown hair. "You're my baby April."

"And you're my sweetheart Mikey." said April pressing his head against her chest cuing him to suck on her breasts again.

But this time, April leaned back and that turned Mikey on more than ever. "Man April!"

By this time, Michelangelo got so worked up that he almost forgot about his ankle and tried to get up. "Oww!" He almost dropped April trying to do so too but he was able to catch her.

April gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She then looked at him with disappointment. "See Mikey, that's why I didn't wanna sit on your lap."

"I'm fine April! I can walk it off!" said Michelangelo trying to pull it off.

"Maybe we should stop." said April getting off of him.

"No, come on April! I was having so much fun!" he said grabbing her arms and looking sad.

But April yanked her arms back and slowly shook her head with a frown telling him 'no'.

Michelangelo sighed and said, "Ok...but wait! Can you just lay on me?"

"I already did that Mikey." said April putting her hands on her hips.

"No! I mean with your body on my lap and your legs on the couch." he tried to explain.

April raised an eyebrow as she didn't know what he meant.

"Come here." said Michelangelo using his finger.

April got on the couch with him again and he showed her how to lay on him. To her surprise, she was ok with the position.

In that position, Mikey rubbed her shoulders and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you April."

April looked up and smiled at him and said, "I love you too Mikey."


End file.
